Redo
by SuprSingr
Summary: Helga is fourteen now and someone won't STOP RINGING THE DANGED DOOR BELL! And it's SIX IN THE MORNING! Find out why by reading. Takes place after the Hey Arnold Movie. AxH! DOI!


**A/N: Greetings Puny Mortals, *Wiggles eyebrows***

**XD Okay, I've had this in my files for a while, and I decided it was time to post it. So I edited her, and checked her for grammar, and here she is!!!**

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: _Host- Here's the final question for one million dollars... *Crowd oh's and ah's* Do you own... Hey Arnold? *Crowd leans in anxiously*_**

**_SuprSingr- *Sweating like a pig. Blotting face desperately with towel* Uh... uh... uh... I-I... Me... Yellow?_**

**_Host- Ohhhh... I'm sorry. That's incorrect. The answer was........ green._**

**_*Crowd starts bawling along with me*_**

**XD No... I don't own Hey Arnold! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAA! I feel like Harold! XD WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**

* * *

Redo**

**One-Shot**

A fourteen year old Helga rolled over in her bed, groaning. The doorbell was ringing...

She groaned again. What time was it anyway?

She glanced up at her alarm clock. The red lights were bright and pained her eyes, but she forced herself to look anyway.

It read...

6:39 am

She groaned again. What kind of moron comes to someone's house _this_ early? And on a Saturday!

She wished her parents were home to get the door, but unfortunately she was home alone as her parents were on their second honeymoon... attempting to rekindle their love or whatever. Like she gave a crap. Doing 'it' in Hawaii was the same as doing 'it' here. What was the difference? Floral wallpaper? The smell of coconuts? Last time she checked those weren't exactly aphrodisiacs. Why didn't they just go to red lobster and do 'it' in the closet? There are clams EVERYWHERE! Much more romantic if you asked her.

The doorbell rang again. Persistent little buggers... She growled and maneuvered herself weakly out of bed. She groggily made her way over to her mirror. She looked like crap. She growled irritatedly at her reflection. Oh well... like she was really going to get all dolled up for some stupid door to door salesman. She huffed once more at her reflection. She had rid herself of the unibrow when she turned twelve. She had planned on getting rid of the nasty thing ages ago anyway, so it didn't bother her in the least. Her hair was long and shiny, albeit messy due to her constant rolling around in bed. She had grown into her ears and nose, so they weren't as big looking. She was considered pretty by most... but most certainly not by her, especially not this morning.

She groaned as she heard the doorbell ring _again_! She walked down the stairs from her room groggily, holding onto the railing for dear life as she was still half-asleep.

The doorbell rang again.

"Ugh! I coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses! Criminy." She groaned once more before turning the knob, slowly opening the door.

Her eyes instantly flew open. The thought of sleep completely erased from her brain. Her eyes seemed to hold some sort of glow to them as she looked upon her unexpected visitor.

Arnold.

He stood there smiling widely. His hands behind his back as he stood up straight, looking Helga straight in the eye. He had grown. He was now just as tall as her, if not slightly taller, or the other way around. His eyes twinkled, and his smile never faltering.

She blinked at him.

"Uh... Hey there, Arnold. What's up? You know, other than the sky, the birds... oh yeah, and me." She blew some air out her nose in slight annoyance, but smiled at him none the less.

He chuckled at her usual sarcasm. She took a moment to observe what he was wearing. It was kinda odd...

He was wearing a white dress up shirt, with some long black dress up pants, a long, sleek black tie, a black utility belt filled to the brim with gadgets and some dark brown boots. He still had his football head, and the unruly golden hair. He was very handsome... as usual. Well... in her eyes at least.

He stopped laughing and smiled at her again. "Nice. Well, I came over to take care of some unfinished business... it would probably be best if you dressed out of your nightgown." He snickered slightly.

She looked down at her pale pink nightgown and then looked back at him, perplexed. "Are you taking me somewhere? At almost 7:00 am?" She raised an eyebrow.

His smile widened and he nodded. "Do you still have that pink dress you used to wear back in the fourth grade?" He asked, his eye sparkling.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion. "Yeah, I'm still skinny enough to fit in it... but it would probably be pretty short on me now. It would be more of a shirt now than a dress."

He smirked. "Fine with me." She smacked him in the arm, and he jokingly pouted.

"Why'd you ask, pervert?" She asked, smirking at him as she chuckled lightly.

He smiled at her, rubbing the arm she had hit. "I just like that dress, I guess. Do you have anything that's really close to it?"

She raised an eyebrow, curiously. "Yeah. I have a pink dress, and a white t-shirt I could put under it. I don't know where you're going with this though. You're not wearing your old skirt from elementary." She smirked at him.

He glared at her mockingly. "Well, I never. How many times do I have to tell you, Helga? It was a shirt!" He said, folding his arms.

"It looked like a skirt! It went almost all the way to your knees!" She gasped, jokingly. "You're right, Football! It wasn't a skirt! It was a dress!" She stated, waving her arms around.

He couldn't help but laugh a bit through his nose, his expression amused. "Yeah, Helga. I've always secretly been a girl."

"HA!" She pointed a finger at his nose. "I knew it!_ I_ knew it! No boy is ever that sensitive! Not to mention you always smelled so fruity."

He swatted her finger away. "So I used mango conditioner, so what? You always smelled like mud back then! Good thing you finally figured out how to use soap." He smirked.

"I always knew how to use soap! You must have been smelling your own farts again, Hair boy. Now what have I told you about that?" She asked, her face stern, and her arms crossed as she tapped her foot.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Helga. I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time. Now go get dressed and get down here on the double!"

She saluted him and then turned around, marching like a soldier up the stairs. As soon as she got to the top, he heard laughing. He laughed with her. They had become good friends since about the fifth grade. She had softened a bit, but she was still very feisty, aggressive at times, witty, and always sarcastic. He had caught on with her sense of humor and often joked along with her. They hung out on a daily basis, they played pranks on anyone and everyone (Helga's idea), they snuck into rated R movies (Helga's idea), and they often pretended to be a couple to get free ice cream at Slausens' monthly "Couples Eat Free" days (Also Helga's idea). Of course, he found all this to be wrong... but it was just the price to pay when hanging out with Helga, and he always had a blast.

She descended the stairs and he smiled appreciatively at her appearance. She wore a flowing, pink, spaghetti strap sun dress that went just above her knees, a red sash tied around her slender waist, a silky white t-shirt underneath, white sneakers, and her usual pink bow. He considered her to be immensely attractive. Though most would consider her simply cute, he found her to be beautiful.

She stood in front of him and smiled, before straightening up and saluting him. He chuckled, and she smiled.

"Your hair is down. It should be in pig tails." He pointed out, his eyes half-lidded.

She huffed. "I haven't worn my hair in pig-tails since the sixth grade." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He smiled. "Precisely." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two white hair ties, holding them out to her.

She blinked at his extended hand and took the hair ties. She looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment.

He simply closed his eyes for a second as he nodded, then smiled at her.

She simply shrugged and put her hair up. Once they were up, she laughed. "I feel like I'm a little nine year old! Ya up for some jump rope? Do you know harbor street?" She asked jokingly, as she placed her hands on her hips.

He laughed too. "No. But I think you look adorable." He said as he went to pinch her cheek.

She swatted his hand away and scoffed. "Whatever you say, Granny."

He chuckled lightly and took her hand, leading her out into the crisp, cool morning air and closing the door.

"Where are you planning on taking me?"

He smiled at her. "To the middle of the road."

Her eyebrows went all the way past her bangs in surprise. "Football Head, if you're trying to get me run over, you're out of luck. It's a Saturday and everyones still asleep, which means no cars!" She waved her arms dismissively.

He linked his arm with hers and started leading her a bit further down the road in silence.

After about five or six minutes worth of walking he stopped right in the middle of the road. He positioned Helga to the left and gestured for her to stay, then stood several inches away from her.

The sunrise was off in the backround showing off brilliant colors of orange and gold. Helga couldn't quite put her finger on it... but this whole scene seemed oddly familiar.

Arnold stood next to her, facing away from the sunset looking forward with a contented face, his eyes half-lidded and a small smile gracing his face. That is until he remembered who was next to him. He looked over at her and his smile fell. His face became uneasy as he backed away from her, putting his arms behind him. "Pretty crazy day."

She looked over at him. "Huh?"

He kept his uneasy look and repeated himself. "Pretty crazy day."

Suddenly it clicked where she had seen this before. She raised an eyebrow and said her line slowly, humoring him. "Yeah, we, uh... Whoo...! Said a lot of really nutty things back there."

He looked away, feeling awkward. "Yeah."

She decided to play along further and backed away from him, just as she had so many years ago. "Y-Yeah... Well, um... About all that stuff I said, Arnold... I-I... I mean... It was crazy back there and..."

He looked up at her uneasily, then looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, with all the excitement... we just... we just kinda..."

"Uh-uh, got carried away?" She offered, smiling at him.

He suddenly looked up at her, smiling only slightly. "Well... I suppose we... kinda did... but, you meant it didn't you?" He asked, looking at her, his eyes sparkling.

Her eyebrows shot past her bangs and she took a step back in slight shock. "H-Huh?" she managed.

He smiled at her, and took a step towards her. "You meant it... didn't you? Every word. You love me, don't you?"

She blinked, her eyes wide in shock as she took another step back. "W-What... I mean... I don't... know what..." She shook her head, straightening up. "I don't know what you're talking about, Football Head." She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

His smile only widened as he proceeded on her, taking two steps towards her. "You weren't really caught up in the heat of the moment... were you?"

She began walking backwards slowly as he continued towards her. "What are you t-talking about?" She asked, high pitched, her eyebrows still well past her bangs.

He backed her up against a brick wall and put his hands on either side of her head, encasing her. "You love me, Helga. Admit it."

She shook her head rapidly, her lips persed together tightly.

He leaned closer. "Admit it, Helga. Just admit it."

She gulped, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Please, Arnold." She begged.

He shook his head slowly. "No, I know you meant it. And I have a secret too, you know."

Her lips started trembling in fear and she closed her eyes, moving her cheek up against the wall. He took her chin in his hand and gently turned her head towards him. She opened her eyes to look at him.

He smiled gently, his eyes soft and dewy as he whispered softly. "I love you, Helga."

He grabbed her to him and kissed her passionately, attempting to make it as fierce as the one she gave him when she confessed. He held her tightly, his arms encasing her.

Her eyes were wide in shock and she held onto his shoulders, trying to keep her legs from caving in. After a moment, she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as tight as she possibly could to try and trap the few tears that were trying to escape.

His grip on her tightened, feeling pure ecstasy that she was kissing him back. He deepened the kiss further as he licked her lips, requesting enterance. She happily obliged and opened her mouth up, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth hungrily as her tongue danced along with his.

She drew back reluctantly and looked him in the eyes, feeling dazed. "W-What-"

He silenced her with a swift kiss, and drew back just as quickly. "I told you, Helga. I love you." He smiled lovingly at her and kissed her cheek affectionately.

She blinked out of her daze, she had to ask. "How lo-"

He silenced her with another quick kiss. "Too long, Helga. Too long... And I haven't quite been able to tell you... I wanted it to be perfect. I never forgot your confession, Helga. And I thought... If I could've changed one thing about our whole 'saving the neighborhood' adventure, it would be how I reacted to your confession." He tightened his grip on her further and pulled her closer.

She smiled one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen. "I love you, too." She admitted.

He grinned widely and kissed her heatedly. It was even more intense than her kiss back on FTi. It made her knees go weak, and her heart nearly beat out of her chest. She kissed him back happily, not even trying to stop the tears of joy from rolling down her face this time. He pulled back, breathing hard. "Oh, Helga. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I should have done it back then... but I was confused..... I think we needed this... this..." He racked his brain for the right word.

"Redo?" She offered, smiling happily.

He smiled back and twirled her around. "Yeah."

She giggled happily and he stopped twirling her and kissed her again, both laughing against eachothers lips.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave a contented sigh into the dark room. She loved it when she had that dream. She giggled some, giddily.

Her partner's eyes opened and he turned to face her. "Helga, love..." He yawned. "What's so funny? I wanna laugh."

She giggled some more and cuddled close to him, kissing him on the lips lightly. He more than happily kissed back. She pulled back and smiled gently at him.

"I had that dream again..."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. "The one with the flying monkey's juggling potatoes?"

She laughed. "No! The other one!"

He looked at her bewildered, before his eyes lit up in understanding. "OH! But that's more of a memory, darling. Not a dream." He pulled her on top of him from under the covers and held her close.

"Yeah, I know, Football. But it's still a very happy memory. My favorite actually." She smiled happily at him and stroked his hair lovingly.

Arnold smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. "My favorite is the one where I proposed and you said 'Doi'." He chuckled lightly at the memory. She smirked at him.

"Well it was a pretty stupid question." She smirked some more and he blew some air in her face. She laughed and he maneuvered her off of him and positioned himself atop of her.

"Well, what do you say we make a new favorite memory?" He whispered seductively as he caressed her cheek.

"It's awfully early, Arnold. Are you sure you can handle going through the entire day exhausted?" She smirked at him. He placed a searing kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"It'll be worth it!" He grinned and she laughed.

"You're impossible!"

"You know you love it..." He kissed her again.

She sighed contently into the kiss, before he pulled away and started kissing her neck. "Fine. I do."

He laughed into her neck.

"Remember our first time?" She whispered as he stroked her hair back and continued kissing her neck.

"Yeah..." He pulled back from her neck and chuckled. "Red Lobster." He chuckled some more.

She laughed along with him and he got out of bed, taking her in his arms as he trekked out of the room.

"What in the heck are you doing?" She asked as she clasped her hands around his neck.

He laughed. "I'm hungry." He kissed her lightly and pulled back after a few seconds. "For clams..."

She laughed. "We can't afford to break the table again, Football head."

He kissed her cheek. "No? Then I guess the counter will have to do."

She shook her head at him, amused. "Why do you insist on being difficult?"

He huffed jokingly. "You're one to talk!"

"Hey!" She laughed as she forced herself out of his arms and started pushing him back into their bedroom. "No one talks to Helga G. Pata-"

"Shortman!" He corrected, not even trying to stop her from pushing him back into their room.

"Whatever..." She sang as she closed the door and locked it.

He huffed. "I think we need another redo... This isn't exactly going as planned."

She laughed and walked over to him. "Maybe for you it isn't." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes half-lidded as she was still tired.

He swept her back up into his arms and trotted over to the bed. "Well I'm gonna make it go my way." He spoke stubbornly as he playfully threw her back onto the bed.

She crossed her arms as she stared up at the ceiling. "Oh are you?"

He climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself over her. "Yes..." He spoke indignantly as he leaned down, intending to kiss her.

She pushed him off her and threw him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a big 'Clunk'.

"REDO! REDO!" He hollered. She laughed.

"Not this time, Lover boy." She said as she got cozy and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I wrote this! LOVE ME!**

** Unless you hated it....... in which case... Uh... Hate me? Just stay away from pitch forks and torchs!**

**Hmmm? What's that...? Oh, what are you supposed to do now...? Simple, my friend. I'll spell it out for you...**

**!!!!!!!!!!R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!!!! **

**DOI!**


End file.
